


Shattered (make me whole again)

by tonystarkhasaheart3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hurt, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skip Westcott - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhasaheart3000/pseuds/tonystarkhasaheart3000
Summary: Not long after Penny got her powers and her suit, she visits Skip Westcott and beats him up. Now he's back for his revenge.orPenny Parker and Morgan Stark are kidnapped by Skip Westcott.WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON SCENES. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is dark and possibly triggering so please stay safe everyone.
> 
> Some backstory to Penny in this au is that her parents died when she was 4. Skip entered her life around 6/7 and stuck around until she was 11 and her aunt and uncle were killed in a car crash. After that she's moved around to different foster homes, but meets Tony in a similar way. After the snap (which Tony survives so Penny can have a little less trauma), they take her in after Tony finds her guardian beating her.  
> One day, Skip shows up and the Stark's house to sign some paperwork and recognizes her. He takes his revenge on her shortly after.

Penny woke up right as Skip entered the room. She didn’t say anything as he came closer trying to subtly break her chains. Eventually, she gave up, assuming that Skip somehow got his hands on vibranium. Which was a really bad sign. Why did Skip have to show up on the Stark’s doorstep one day, and kidnap her the next?

Skip relaxed, sitting on a chair in front of her with a smirk on your face. “I assume you know why we’re here?” Penny still didn’t say anything but nodded slightly, afraid he would hurt her more than needed if she didn’t comply. She knew he wanted revenge for the time she beat him up as Spider-girl not long after she had gotten her powers. It had felt so good to get some sort of justice, but she should’ve known she would come to regret it. Skip paused and glanced at her with a smirk. “Well I figured I should enjoy making you suffer for your mistake. Starting with your sister.”

Penny froze and stared at him in disbelief. For the first time in years she felt truly terrified of something he was going to do. She had gotten used to the sex part (mostly) when she was a kid. She had numbed herself from the pain. She could get through it that way, and she was sure she could again if needed. But the idea of Skip doing _that_ to someone that she loved? Especially Morgan, who was still so innocent, hurt a lot, and terrified her. So, she did something she hasn’t done in years. She begged. “Please don’t do this. I’ll do anything I swear just please don’t touch her.”

“You knew what would happen if you fought me, Einstein. Just be glad I’m not releasing the videos of us.”

Penny faltered for a split second before telling him, “Release them then. I’ll do anything just leave her alone. She’s just an innocent little kid. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Skip rolled his eyes. “I already told her that we’re going to play a fun game.” Penny flinched at her own memory of him saying that. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint her. She’s so excited.”

Painful memories she had been pushing aside surfaced. “Look, you can do whatever you want to me, and then we can go back and pretend this never happened. Morgan probably thinks this is just some fun outing anyways.” Oh, how times have changed. Before, she would beg him to stop. Now she was begging for the opposite.

Penny wanted to knock him out and find a way to break out of her chains to rescue Morgan. But she knew she couldn’t escape and then he’d be even more pissed off at her. The best way to distract him would be to cooperate with everything he wanted to do. Tony would come rescue them eventually and Morgan would be safe.

Skip didn’t respond to her, but he came closer and kissed her hard, so she assumed that she was his choice. She sighed in relief, even as he ripped off her clothes and stepped back for a moment to enjoy the sight. Then without any warning he wrapped his cold arms around her bare waist and crashed his lips onto her own, hands wandering around until he found her breasts. His lips lowered down to her neck and collar bone, sucking hard enough to leave a trail of hickeys, and it took everything in Penny not to cry. Even after years of experiencing this, sometimes it was still too much. Soon, his mouth was around her nipple, sucking hard while pinching the other one. She jerked away involuntarily, and he gave her a warning look.

Skip lowered his hands into her private area, and she tensed as he played with her folds and inserted two fingers into her. Whimpering, she shut her eyes tight as he kept going. She could feel herself getting wet and cursed her body for betraying her. Skip leaned into her ear and seductively said, “I’m going to make you cum so hard for me, baby girl.”

She didn’t respond, but moaned as he began pumping harder until she climaxed. Skip smirked and leaned down, lapping up her juices. He pressed closer and roughly let his lips and tongue explore her. She writhed silently, not wanting him to get any more satisfaction from her discomfort.

When he finally finished, he removed all of his own clothes and stood at her entrance. He was hard and large, still too large for her body, even after years. She tried to prepare herself for the pain coming next but still cried out in anguish as he slammed into her, hard. He smiled as she moaned in pain, pumping faster and faster. After what felt like an eternity, he came into her and pulled out and she sighed in relief, thinking it was over. Instead he brought his already hard cock to her face and demanded her to suck. She almost refused but remembered the threat for Morgan’s safety and took him in her mouth willingly. He took the lead soon, and pushed deep and fast, causing her to choke and gag. He came in her again and pulled out in satisfaction, watching her swallow with glee.

Penny breathed deeply, watching him in confusion and relief as he redressed without a word. Seeing her confusion, he said with a grin, “Well I’ve got to save some for Morgan.”

With that her heart stopped and once again Penny tried to escape her chains. This time he took out a remote and pushed a button, sending electricity through the chains and she gasped in pain before laying still again. “Please. You promised.” She begged weakly. She hadn’t fought back simply so she could spare Morgan.

“I never said I wouldn’t touch her.” Skip walked out of the room and Penny saw dark spots cloud her vision as Skip pressed the remote one more time, before she completely passed out.

\--<()>\--

Morgan sighed; this was so boringgg. Skip had told her that Mommy and Daddy were busy today, so they asked him to watch her. That’s why she woke up in this strange room with no one around. He had promised to play a game with her, but it had been a whole hour and he hadn’t come back yet.

She fell on her bed dramatically when Skip finally came back. “Hey Princess! Sorry I took so long, I had to deal with some business.”

Morgan jumped up. “Skip! I was so bored I thought you’d never come back!” She ran to him in excitement. “You said we could play a game! Is it Monopoly? Cuz I’m really good at that.”

Skip smiled, “No, this game is something new. It’s a game for big people! So you can’t tell anyone we played it, okay?” Morgan nodded excitedly and Skip went on, “I’m going to show you a video, and then we’re going to recreate it. Okay?”

Morgan happily agreed and Skip grinned in excitement. He pulled out his phone and turned on a video. Morgan watched and got increasingly uncomfortable. After a minute she said, “That doesn’t look very fun. Can we have a tea party instead?”

“Oh, come on, baby. I promise everyone plays it. You’ll love it.” He put his hand on her thigh and she was starting to look afraid.

“I don’t wanna play it.”

“But your sister played it with me.” Skip said, hoping the little girl would be compliant with that.

Morgan’s face scrunched in confusions, “No she wouldn’t. Mommy says we should never have to do something we find uncomfortable. Penny wouldn’t like that, and I don’t either.”

“Here, I’ll show you.” Skip glanced through all his videos of Penny, wanting one she wasn’t fighting him in. He clicked one and played it for Morgan. Penny never truly relaxed but she wasn’t fighting back either and Skip could feel himself getting hard at both Morgan’s fear and the video.

The girl was more afraid now. “I don’t think she was enjoying that.” She stuttered out and Skip rolled his eyes when she wasn’t looking. He had forgotten how annoying the first time was with Penny.

“How about this, you touch me for a while and see how much I like it. Then you’ll see how fun it is.”

She didn’t say anything, so Skip removed his pants and boxers and gestured to Morgan. Instead of moving closer to him, she scrambled to the corner and tried to get away. “No! I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna.” She kept repeating.

Skip growled. When he had first touched Penny, the child had been too afraid to do anything after he pinned her down. The next time he saw her he had made her suck him. Sure, she had begged and cried but it was never this annoying. When he finally went all the way with her, she stopped fighting after just a couple times, realizing fighting made it worse. “Fine, if you won’t do this the easy way, I’ll make you.”

He moved closer to where she was curled up in the corner and she whimpered in fear.

\--<()>\--

Penny came too a few minutes later with a groan. Blinking she tried to remember what happened. Oh yeah, Skip had kidnapped her.

Fuck. She thought a moment later. Morgan.

She looked around and found the room to be empty, so she tugged at her chains with all her might. After a few tries they broke through the wall and she ran to the door, doing her best not to trip on the chains that were now dragging behind her noisily. She quickly cleaned up and put her clothes back on and left. She found that they were in an empty office building and ran through, looking for her baby sister. Finally, she found a locked room and kicked it open and froze at the scene in front of her.

Skip was standing there, basically naked, and Morgan was curled in the corner of the room crying. Penny didn’t waste any time before attacking. Skip was on the ground bleeding in no time, but looked at her with a smirk anyways. “You turn me in, and I’ll make sure everyone finds out what a slut you are.”

She almost let go of him, but she heard another sob from Morgan and replied, “I don’t fucking care what you do.” Before knocking him out. She found the keys to her chains and unlocked them before running to Morgan. She had calmed down a bit and looked relieved that Skip hadn’t hurt her like in the videos, and her big sister was here to save her.

“Are you okay, Morg??” Penny asked desperately, looking over her sister carefully for any signs of abuse. She shook her head and tears were once again flowing down her face. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“H-he wanted to play and game with me. But it didn’t look fun and I said no. Then he got angry with me and said he would make me play. I didn’t want to; it didn’t look fun at all. It looked scary.”

Penny tried her very best to stay calm and reassuring as Morgan explained what happened. But it was so hard when it was almost exactly what Skip had told _her_ when she was Morgan’s age. She found herself thinking about what would have happened if someone had saved her the way Morgan was just saved but pushed away that thought. There was no use wondering about things that never occurred. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. You were right. What Skip wanted to do was very bad and you should never have to do that unless you want to.” Penny told the child. She figured it was different for her. Skip had raped her. So had a couple guardians. No one she told ever seemed to care, The rules were just different for her. “I’m so proud of you for being so brave. I’m going to make sure you never have to see Skip again, okay?” _Even if that means destroying my life._

Morgan nodded and glanced at the unconscious man in the corner in fear. Penny understood, since she felt the same way, and quickly took the chains that had been on her and tied Skip up. She grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Tony.

At first, she thought he wouldn’t pick up, but on the second try, he did. “Skip? What do you need.” He sounded disgruntled and grumpy and Penny figured he must’ve been looking for them all day.

“Tony?”

“Oh my God, Penny.” Tony breathed in relief, “Are you okay?? Where are you?”

“Skip Westcott. He took us from the house, and he tried hurting Morgan.” She told him, omitting the part where he hurt her too.

Tony took a moment to process what she said before continuing, “Is she okay? What did he do?”

Penny glanced at the still scared girl hugging her leg. “I’ll explain later. Can you track our location and come get us? Skip’s here too but he’s chained up and unconscious.”

“Already on it.”

“Okay, thank you.” She said, hanging up soon after. “Hey, Maguna, it’s going to be alright. Daddy’s coming to get us.”

“Pen?” the young girl asked softly.

“What’s up, sweetheart?”

“You said what Skip wanted to do was bad, right?” She asked and Penny wondered where this was going. She nodded and the girl kept talking softly. “He showed me a video. O-Of you and him, doing that stuff.”

Penny froze and wanted to cry because of-fucking-course Skip would do that. “That’s different, baby.”

“Why? Did you like it? Because you didn’t look like you liked it.”

Penny wanted to cry. Her innocent baby sister had seen Skip fuck her. That was wrong on so many levels. Instead of answering the girl’s question, Penny told her, “Morgan, promise me something,” She looked away, refusing to meet the child’s curious look, “Don’t tell your parents what you saw of Skip and me, okay?”

“But why? If he’s a bad man and hurt you too, won’t they help?” Penny had once believed that too. But that belief had come crashing when she had told May, and ended up getting blamed for what happened. Once she had told the nicest foster parent she had had, Ms. Hamilton, and by the morning she was sent away, the woman claiming she didn’t want Penny to be a bad influence on the other children. The time she accidentally let it slip to Mr. Brooke and the man had called her all sorts of awful names before, one drunken night, deciding she was a whore and raping her himself. Penny didn’t think she could handle losing the Starks. She was even beginning to see them as her family. Something she had refused to do for so long.

“It’s different for me, honey.” She said quietly, “They’ll help you because you’re their real daughter. But I’m not.” She did truly believe that if Richard and Mary Parker had lived, they never would’ve blamed her for what Skip did. They would’ve helped her just like she knows the Starks will help Morgan. It hurt so much that she didn’t have anyone like that in her life, but she wasn’t going to risk the closest thing to it she had found in Tony and Pepper. She could deal with Skip on her own as long as they kept her with them.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Morgan said with an adorable frown. “They’re your parents too.”

Penny smiled slightly at the girl, wanting to comfort her, “It’s not the same. Trust me, Morguna, I’ll have to go away if you tell them. Your mommy and daddy won’t want me anymore.”

Morgan still looked upset but scared at the idea of losing her big sister. She finally reluctantly said, “Okay. I promise I won’t tell so I won’t have to lose you.”

Penny forced herself to smile brightly, “Now come on, let’s go wait outside for your daddy to come.”

Morgan agreed and followed. Happy to get away from the scary man.

\--<()>\--

Tony drove up to the building and sighed in relief as he saw both his daughters, looking mostly in one piece, waiting for him outside. Penny seemed to be walking a little strangely, but Tony chalked that up to her carrying Morgan for so long. They got in quickly and Tony glanced at the abandoned building just as an Iron man suit flew in to take care of Westcott. Penny saw it too and slumped back in relief as Tony started driving again. He noticed that Morgan was fast asleep and looked at Penny. “What happened?” He asked calmly.

“I don’t really know how we got there. Skip must’ve drugged us and taken us there. He had me chained with vibranium, so I guess he knows my identity. He told me what he was going to do to Morgan, and I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out. After I came too again, I broke the wall and ran to find Morgan. He was going to rape her, Tony.” Tony inhaled sharply and clenched his fists. How could anyone look at a 6-year-old little girl and try doing something so terrible. “I got there just in time to find him half naked and her curled in the corner. After he was tied up, Morgan told me he showed her porn. He wanted to ‘recreate the videos’. She said no and he got angry.”

“My god.” Tony said in horror. “I’m going to make him feel sorry for every going near her.” Penny nodded in relief, but felt a pang as she wished someone would’ve done that for her, but happy Skip would get what he deserved anyways. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you too?” 

Penny shook her head a little too fast, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. “No, I’m fine.” Oh, how she wished she could be like Morgan and just tell him everything. “I’m just worried about her. She’s so young.” She remembered when she was six. She hadn’t understood what Skip had done, all she had known was that it hurt and she hated it. 

Tony nodded sadly. “We’ll put her in therapy. And we’ll all be there for her.”

Penny nodded approvingly, pushing away her jealousy. They drove home quietly after that. She knew Morgan would be alright, with loving parents who would help her through the whole thing. But the more she thought about how Morgan would be helped, the more it hurt to think about her own pain. Was she really such an awful person, that not only did she deserve to be hurt that way, but she also didn’t get to talk to anyone about it?

She should be able to deal with it. But over the next few days, watching Morgan get the help she needed while she was falling apart, slowly shattered her more.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny was ready to either kill someone else or herself. More likely herself. It had only been a week since _the incident_ but every minute she felt worse. Everyone cared so much about Morgan to make sure she was okay, and it hurt. And then she felt guilty for being jealous of her. Because it wasn’t right to compare with a traumatized six-year-old.

But she had been a traumatized six-year-old once and no one had been this nice to her.

Fuck, she really couldn’t stop herself.

In the end the only result of her jealousy was tension in everyone. They were all getting pissed off with her. _Great job, Penny, push them away anymore and they’ll kick you out anyways._

Pepper had been forced to go on a business trip a few days after the kidnapping. She had hated it, but Morgan assured her she was okay, and she would have her daddy and sister and Pepper had begrudgingly left. She was going to be gone for two more weeks, and it was hell without her there to diffuse the tension.

On more than one occasion, Tony and she found themselves in shouting matches. The latest was the time Tony had insisted Morgan needed someone with her until she fell asleep every night. He had suggested Penny do it for more days since Morgan seemed more comfortable with women.

Penny had rolled her eyes and told him that Morgan wasn’t a baby. She had been through something traumatic, but she didn’t need to be coddled. ~~When had anyone treated her that nicely all those nights, she spent yelling at invisible forced to ‘leave her alone’ or ‘stop touching her’~~. Before either one of them knew it was happening, they were yelling until Penny got so frustrated, she ran to her room and slammed the door. Once she was gone, Tony sat down in frustration. He didn’t get why she was suddenly so angry all the time. Sure, it had been tense for the past few months, but it was suddenly so much worse.

“Daddy!” Morgan ran to sit next to him on the couch.

Tony forced himself to calm down for her sake and smiled at her. “Hi Morguna.”

“Why do you keep yelling at Penny?” She asked curiously, her sad eyes staring up at him as if he was the one who had aggravated her.

“She’s just very upset right now, Morguna, and I’m trying to figure out why.” Tony muttered to the child.

“She’s angry because the scary man hurt her too.” Morgan stated as if it was obvious. She had taken to simply calling Skip, _the scary man_ , since she was too scared to say his real name. The girl quickly frowned and looked guilty as if she realized something.

“What do you mean, baby?” He asked curiously.

“I’m not s’pposed to say anything.” She said quickly, eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay, sweetheart, you can tell me. What are you not supposed to say?”

“Penny told me she would be sent away if you found out.” Morgan said fearfully and Tony frowned. He and Pepper had been working to get Penny to trust them fully, and he had thought they’d made a lot of progress.

“I promise, no matter what I won’t send Penny away. Okay? I just want to help her like I’m helping you. But I can’t do that if I don’t know.”

Morgan was fully crying now, and Tony wondered if it was all too much for her to think about, but she started talking before he could worry too much. “W-When the bad man showed me those scary videos, he also showed me some of him doing that stuff with Penny.” Morgan admitted quietly. Tony froze. It never even occurred to him that Skip might’ve raped Penny too, without her telling them. Shit. No wonder she got so upset if one of them chided her for not being sensitive to helping Morgan. If what Morgan is saying is true, then Skip went all the way with her. She was probably having far worse nightmares herself. “I asked her about it, and she made me promise not to tell anyone. She told me if you knew, she would be sent away, and you wouldn’t want her anymore. You still want her, right daddy?”

“Of course, baby, I could never stop loving her anymore than I could stop loving you.”

“She said it was different because you’re not her real dad.”

“She hasn’t had parents in a long time, Morgan. She doesn’t know how much mommy and I care for her yet.”

“Are you going to help her not feel so sad?” Morgan asked, glad she hadn’t made Penny have to go away.

“Yes, baby, I’m going to make sure she feels better.” Tony said determinedly. But first, he had to have a little ‘chat’ with Skip.

\--<()>\--

Tony stood, fists clenched, as he waiting outside his holding facility. He had decided to keep Skip here instead of an actual prison since the man knew Penny’s secret identity.

When they first got to Morgan and Penny, it had taken a lot of convincing from Pepper to keep him from beating the crap out of Skip. He had only punched the man once before restraining himself. But now? Skip had hurt both of his daughters in awful ways and he would make sure the man would pay.

He walked through the doors and stared at Skip. The man didn’t look surprised to see him, “Stark! I wondered how long it would be before you came here.” Tony growled and punched the man without warning. Skip wiped away the blood on his mouth with a smirk. “Who was that for, Morgan or Penny?” He taunted as Tony punched him again.

“You don’t get to say their names.” He said with another punch.

“Did she tell you what a good slut she was for me? How she begged for me to take her?”

“Shut the fuck up. You fucking raped her.” Tony yelled, punching harder. Skip fell to the ground, bruised and bloody.

“Did she tell you how much fun we used to have?” Skip asked, wanting to aggravate Tony further. Tony stepped back for a moment. He had assumed it was only once. At his confusions, Skip grinned, “She was so good every time. I was her babysitter, you know, when she was a kid. We had fun every time.”

“The hell you talking about?” Tony demanded angrily, placing his foot Skip’s chest.

The man coughed and said, “I started babysitting her back when she was around Morgan’s age. That’s when we started.” Tony pushed down harder. The man wheezed but kept talking, “We had fun for years before her aunt and uncle died, causing her to move away. It was such a nice surprise when I found her living with you when I first arrived at your house.” Tony wanted to kill the man. All of Penny’s actions from the last few days made sense now. The poor girl had watched Morgan get so much love and care when she had gone years facing it and worse without anyone ever caring. “The bitch thought she could beat me up when she got her spider powers. I’ve been planning on making her pay for years, but I was finally presented with that opportunity when I saw your daughter.”

Tony felt sick. He decided he was done listening to Skip, and starting beating the man up again. It didn’t seem to bother Skip enough. “Was she the one who told you about Penny? I bet she was. I trained my Einstein to stay silent. She tried telling her aunt about us back then, but she saw Penny for the slut she was and told her she had wanted it. I always knew that was true too. When I kidnapped her last week, she begged for me to take her again.”

Tony growled, positive there was more to the story than that, all things considered.

“You know, If I were in your position, I’d choose the fun way. You already know what a good, silent whore Penny is. You could have so much fun with her and no one would ever know.” Tony let go of the man in horror of the idea. Skip simply smiled, “I too videos so we could sit together and watch them later. They were all of on the phone she took. She’s probably watching the videos now. The way she would cum so hard for me whenever I wanted. And beg me until I was so turned on. She was a fucking amazing little whore for me. I bet she misses me.” Tony slammed the man’s head against the wall and let him fall limply to the ground, unconscious. Calling his suit, he flew straight home to his garage/workshop. If he stuck around any longer, he was sure he would kill the man.

He had thrown Skip’s phone in his away a few days ago, when Penny handed it to him, not wanting to keep it around for long, but now he needed to know if Skip was telling the truth. He connected it to FRIDAY and allowed her to download all the videos.

“It would seem like majority of his videos are indeed of him and Penny engaging in sexual activity.” FRIDAY confirmed, and if an AI could sound disgusted, she definitely was. Tony sat back in his chair. He had wanted so badly for that monster to have been lying about it all. “They seem to be dated years ago, as Penny is quite young in these.”

Tony shut off the screen and left the workshop. He needed to talk to Penny. He needed her to know that she could tell him this stuff and he wouldn’t judge her, or send her away, like she had told Morgan.

He entered the house to see Morgan watching tv. She didn’t notice him, so he quietly walked to Penny’s room.

Penny opened the door for him. She looked like she had been crying, and there was a bag in the corner with all her stuff. _She thought you were sending her away._ God, now he felt even worse for his shitty behavior. “Hey, can we talk?”

Penny nodded, but spoke before he could say anymore. “I’m sorry for yelling earlier. You were right, I’ll be there for Morgan more, I promise I’ll do better. Just don’t- Please give me another chance.”

“Penny. You’re allowed to have an attitude sometimes. I might get upset in the moment but I’m never going to send you away.” Tony said carefully. “You’re my daughter and nothing is going to change that.

She didn’t look like she fully believed him, but was a little less tense anyways. “Then what did you want to talk about?” she asked curiously.

“I- Morgan told me about Skip. How he… hurt you too.” He said and she once again tensed.

“What are you talking about?” She questioned, trying to play it off.

“And then I confronted him, and he told me what he did.”

Penny was going to cry. After all her effort to stay in this family, she was going to get kicked out in the end anyways. “Look, I swear it isn’t what he said. He was lying, none of its true. Please, I promise. Don’t make me leave.”

Tony’s heart broke as he saw her panic grow so he quickly calmed her down, “Hey it’s okay. Deep breaths, come on follow my breathing.” He took some exaggerated breaths and was relieved to see her try and copy them.

She calmed down a few minute later, but looked more resigned to her fate. “I didn’t want it.” She said softly, trying to convince both him and herself.

Tony reached out tentatively, and when she didn’t react, he hugged her. “I know, baby.” He said soothingly, “None of it was your fault.”

She looked at him in surprise. “You don’t blame me?”

“Of course not. Why would you ever think I would?” Tony asked curiously and sadly. Though he remembered what Morgan said Penny told her. She thought we would kick her out if we found out. Had that happened to her before?

“It’s happened before.” She said simply, “I didn’t want to lose you or Pepper or Morgan.” She said honestly. All her masks seemed to slip away for the moment, and it terrified her, to be this vulnerable with someone, but she was too tired to care. For once she just wanted to receive some care without shutting anyone out. Tony knew now, and he still wanted her around. “I told myself not to, but I’m attached to you guys now,” she admitted, and Tony grinned at that. She was finally opening up to the idea of them being her family.

Penny melted into his embrace and let herself stay snuggled next to him for a while. Maybe she would regret everything that just happened one day, but it was nice for now, and that was all she chose to focus on. The Starks had stuck around her far longer than anyone else had in years and she was going to choose to trust them.

“I promise to never let anyone hurt you again.” Tony said softly, running his hand through her hair. It still hurt him so much as he thought about how much she had been through in her life.

Penny smirked slightly, “I’m Spider-girl, remember? Getting hurt comes with the job description.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
